It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown
It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown is the twenty-seventh animated television special based on the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. It was first broadcast on CBS on April 16, 1984. The title is a clear reference to the 1983 movie Flashdance. Contents of the show It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown takes the form of a musical, presenting a series of different songs. The program does not have a strong unifying plot. The program begins with Snoopy defeating Peppermint Patty at football, followed by an opening credits sequence in which the dog takes out a boom box and dances to the title song as the opening credits roll. The next segment shows Peppermint Patty and Marcie at school, followed by a gym class, in which Peppermint Patty leads the other characters in a work out while she sings "I'm in Shape". The scene changes to a party at the home of Sally and Charlie Brown. The children begin playing a game of "Simon Says" before Lucy takes over the game and sings "Lucy Says". Later, the children dance to a song about "Pig-Pen", "The Pig-Pen Hoedown". The song "Flashbeagle" is repeated two more times. Snoopy is seen accompanying Franklin to a night club and dancing to the tune there. Later, Snoopy is taken to school by Sally Brown for Show and Tell, he begins dancing to the song "Flashbeagle", played on a boom box, and all the children gradually join in. The special ends with Charlie Brown saying to his sister that he thinks he should do something about his dog's behavior. Sally disagrees with him because, thanks to Snoopy, she got an "A" for Show and Tell. Voice cast *Brad Kesten - Charlie Brown *Stacy Ferguson - Sally Brown *Gini Holtzman - Peppermint Patty *Keri Houlihan - Marcie *Jessica Lee Smith - Lucy van Pelt (singing) *Heather Stoneman - Lucy van Pelt (speaking) *David Wagner - Linus van Pelt (singing) *Jeremy Schoenberg - Linus van Pelt (speaking) *Gary Goren - Schroeder *Bill Melendez - Snoopy/Woodstock Soundtrack ﻿A soundtrack was issued on Disney Land Records under the "Charlie Brown Records" banner, featuring songs from this special and some other songs that do not appear in it. Half of the other songs later appeared on the TV documentary called It's Your 20th Television Anniversary, Charlie Brown which aired in 1985. Songs were written by Ed Bogas and Desirée Goyette, who also sings on the album. It was produced by Bogas, Goyette, the special's producer Lee Mendelson, and Jymn Magon. Track list is as follows: Side One: *Flashbeagle* *Pigpen Hoedown* *Don't Give Up, Charlie Brown** *Peppermint Patty's P.E. Program (I'm In Shape)* *Snoopy* Side Two: *Someday, Charlie Brown** *Let's Have A Party (Which later becomes the theme song of the second season of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show) *Lucy Says* *Woodstock** *Snoopy's Big Debut** (*-From It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown) (**-From It's Your 20th Television Anniversary, Charlie Brown) Trivia *Charles M. Schulz' daughter, Jill Schultz (who was 12 years old at the time the special was made) was said to have inspired the "She's In Shape" song sequence when Schultz drew the images. *Bill Melendez explained that the dancing Snoopy in the club scene was done by a process called rotoscoping where the character is drawn over live action pictures. The dancing model, Marine Jahan was chosen to do the scenes when Snoopy was dancing in the special. The animators rotoscoped live action pictures of Jahan to Snoopy in order to make the scenes. *This special was inspired by Charles M. Schulz after watching the 1983 movie, "Flashdance." *The theme song, "Flashbeagle" was sung by Desirée Goyette and Joey Scarbury (who scored a pop hit in 1981 with the theme song for "The Greatest American Hero" television show). Gallery ItsFlashbeagleCharlieBrown2.jpg ItsFlashbeagleCharlieBrownVHS.jpg ItsFlashbeagleCharlieBrownVHS2.jpg ItsFlashbeagleCharlieBrownVHS3.jpg Snoopyflashbeagle.jpg Lucysays.jpg External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0123122 It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown on the Internet Movie Database.] Category:TV specials